Travelling together
by Dream4aSleepyZombie
Summary: This is the first spin off after Settling In. What happened between the airport scene and arriving at Booth's apartment? Rating because I'm paranoid. Fluff alert. NOW EDITED.


**Hey all, this is the first spin off to 'settling in'. It starts off at the airport and finishes just before Booth's apartment.**

**Disclaimer- Still not mine.**

**A/N: Please review, it will let me know if you want more one shots.**

* * *

Tempe pulled back slowly, looking to the man who still held her; in the middle of the busy airport walk way. Dropping her legs from around his waist, she smiled up at him. Booth gently wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Don't cry."

Temperance smiled, the feel of his fingers touching her face, was like wildfire. She had felt like ice for so long now, the contrast was almost painful. Booth watched as she leaned against his palm, increasing the pressure.

"I... I really missed you Booth."

Seeley Booth recognized the change in his partner; her emotional walls seemed to be down; for the most part anyway. She was anxious, but seemed to be relaxed in his arms, as if she had been falling into them for years, and her honesty within regards to how she was feeling, was likened to wearing her heart on her sleeve.

"I missed you too Bones, I had some really hard times over there, and thinking of you and Parker made it... bearable, it gave me something to fight for, to hold onto too."

Brennan smiled; she knew exactly what he was talking about. So many nights, it was the thought of Booth that gave her the strength to continue her work. Booth clasped her hand in his tightly, reveling in the feel of her fingers clutching just as tight.

"Come on, let's get outta here."

They headed off toward the airport cab rank. Outside was warm; the sun was shining in all its glory, reminding the people below that summer was here. There was quite a line up waiting for the standard yellow vehicles and Booth and Brennan joined the queue.

"So how was your flight Bab... Bones?"

Tempe smiled at his slip.

"It was ok, although half way in we hit a lot of turbulence, so that, I could have done without."

Booth smiled and with his hands on her hips, pulled her to his chest; in a move he was sure would become habit very quickly. He was a little surprised she hadn't said anything about his almost 'Babe' slip.

"What about you... how was your flight?"

Booth tilted his head to the side.

"Too long."

Brennan smiled up at him, as the line moved forward, taking a breath she began.

"So... wha..."

Booth chuckled.

"I thought we could catch a cab to your place, and then drive to mine?"

Tempe smiled, relieved he knew her well enough to know what she was thinking. She nodded.

* * *

The cab driver got out of his vehicle after popping the trunk. He placed the large green canvas duffel in the boot, followed by her black case and brown satchel. Booth gestured Bones into the back seat, before following her in. The cab driver re-entered his car slamming the door and looked up with a tired smile.

"So where to folks?"

Booth smiled.

"Ah... 415 Elmsworth, thanks man."

The driver nodded and exited the cab rank.

His passengers had been quite in the back seat for a few minutes now and while he normally tried to stay focused on the road, his curiosity got the better of him this time. Looking in the rear view mirror, he couldn't help but smile. To him their story was clear, the female passenger was curled against her returned soldier, his arms around her waist tightly said he never wanted to be away from her again, and her legs draped over his knees, told him she couldn't get close enough. They both looked happy; happy that he had come back to her alive, safe and well. The man's chin rested against his ladies head, which was resting on his chest, her eyes closed; perhaps thanking the heavens for her loves return.

"Booth?"

Her voice was whispered, as if speaking to loudly would disrupt the blissful bubble they seemed to in.

"Yeah Bones."

He looked down as she tilted her head back to look in his eyes.

"I'm glad we're back."

Booth smiled.

"Me too."

He leaned in to her lips, applying gentle pressure. Their eyes closed, Tempe felt him pull her even closer, as if trying to get her on his lap, despite the seat belt. His fingers brushed the soft skin on her arm; caressing her and showing her his tender touch. Booth smiled as he felt her react to his touch; the goose bumps on her arms, her soft sighs. He missed her so much and right now, wanted nothing more than to be out of this cab and behind closed doors; alone with his Bones.

The cab driver slowed as he approached a set of red bricked apartments, he smiled as his occupants hurried to ready themselves. Stopping at the entrance, the driver exited and walked to the trunk, placing the luggage on the footpath. Booth slid from the cab first, followed by Brennan who was pulling money from her purse. Booth shook his head, batting her hand away. He pulled cash from his own wallet and handed the fare, plus a tip to the cabbie.

"Thank you Sir, and may I say... welcome back to America."

Booth smiled and saluted in a friendly manner, before patting the man on the shoulder.

"Drive safe pal."

Brennan picked up her luggage, slinging her bag over her shoulder and pulling the handle on her rolling case. Booth threw his duffel over one shoulder, wrapped his other arm around his girl and made a move to walk into the building.

"Doctor. Brennan, so good to have you back. Agent Booth good to see you also."

Tempe smiled at her doorman and nodded her head politely.

"Mr Brooks how's the wife?"

Booth smiled, making small talk with the man who kept an eye on 'things' for him.

"Good, she's good Sir."

Booth could feel Bones gently pulling his hand, indicating she wanted to move on. He smiled.

"Well, we better get a move on, lot's to do. Keep well buddy."

Mr Brooks nodded and smiled as he shook Booth's hand. Brennan smiled warmly.

"It was lovely to see you Mr Brooks."

The older man nodded.

"You too Doctor Brennan."

Booth ushered Brennan away toward the elevator, as Mr Brooks went back to stand at the door. Once inside the lift, Booth dropped his bag and pulled Brennan firmly to his body; he leaned down and kissed her hard, his lips manipulating hers to open slightly.

"Mmm..."

Booth eased his tongue into her warm mouth, tasting her as if it was his first kiss. His tongue, battling with hers for dominance.

**DING.**

The elevator doors opened slowly, and reluctantly the two pulled apart. Tempe patted herself for her keys, cursing under breath.

"What's the matter Bones?"

She looked up at him.

"Oh... I can't think where I put my keys."

Booth grinned, hoping he had something to do with her lapse in 100% functionality. He pulled his own keys from his pocket, quickly taking hold of the key to her front door. Booth turned the key in the lock, enjoying the feel of domesticity that came from opening her apartment door.

"Well... home, sweet home Bones."

She smiled, it did feel good to be back; in her own environment, with her own belongings. They each dumped their bags at the door, granted Booth had nowhere else to put his, but Tempe just didn't want to have to deal with it right away.

"I'm gunna go have a shower, is that ok?"

Booth clapped his hands together.

"Yeah sure go, I'll just take a nap."

Brennan smiled.

"There's beer in the fridge if you want it, just help yourself."

Booth nodded and watched her disappear down the hall and into her bedroom. Sitting down on the couch, Booth thought back over the past almost two hours and smiled. His Bones had done a lot of changing. Not just physically, granted she was thinner; a little too so, her hair was shorter and lighter and her eyes seemed to be a deeper shade of blue. This wasn't her most noticeable change though; Booth tried to put his finger on what exactly was different, but couldn't nail it. She was more open with her feelings but it was more than that, she seemed to be unguarded, those emotional walls were down like she was inviting him into her soul; to be a part of who she is; who she's become. He was in quiet contemplation, when Brennan strolled down the hall, in jeans and a shirt. He smiled happily at her fresh faced look; no makeup; no gimmicks, just Temperance Brennan in all her natural glory.

"Hey gorgeous."

She blushed, making Booth chuckle. Holding out his hand to her, she took it and sat next to him.

"Booth..."

He could see the questions brewing; the wheels turning; the cogs rolling.

"Yeah, what's up?"

She seemed shy suddenly, and he knew this would be an 'us' question.

"What are we now?"

Booth turned to face her, placing their linked hands on his knee.

"Well that's easy... what do you want us to be?"

Her cheeks took on a deeper pink color.

"Umm... More than what we were."

Booth nodded.

"Do you want to give it a name?"

She nodded.

"So we're dating."

He phrased it as a statement not a question. She smiled.

"So I'm your gir... lfriend?"

Booth smirked. If she had any idea, how long he had wanted to say those words...

"Yeah Bones... you're my girlfriend, I'm your boyfriend and I don't share, so this dating..."

He gestured back and forth between them.

"...thing its monogamous k... no-one else gets you and no-one but you gets me."

She nodded in understanding, her eyes shining brightly as if suddenly all her worries had been removed and she was free to fall into the world of Seeley Booth. She slammed forward into his chest, hugging him just as tightly as he hugged back, smiling as she felt the little kisses, he dropped in her hair. They stayed in each others arm a while longer before pulling back.

"So... your place next?"

Booth smiled, leaning forward and placing an affectionate kiss on her nose, before standing up and holding a hand out for his girlfriend.

* * *

**END- Well folks that's the first spin off down, please review and let me know if you want another. Love to all.**


End file.
